Te amo (Saphael)
by eviterna
Summary: Raphael speaks in Spanish during sex.
**This is basically pwp and me taking advantage over the fact that I am Spanish, so there. I wrote this late whilst tired, don't judge me too hard please.**

" _Dios_ Simon," Raphael grunted, pulling off his lover's shirt. " _Me vuelves loco._ "

Raphael did this thing when he was feeling something strong, like fury, or pleasure.

He could not stop himself from speaking in Spanish,

Simon wasn't complaining, not at all. He loved it, how Raphael's voice was deeper, how the words rolled off his tongue, how he rolled his r's and tensed his jaw.

"R-Raphael-" Simon whimpered, watching as the other vampire kissed down his chest, his abdomen, his navel, his sides, and slowly dragged his pants down.

" _Cálmate_ , Lewis." Raphael murmured, stroking Simon's thighs, who in turn bit his lip and let out unnecessary, shaky breaths.

Simon stared wide-eyed at Raphael laying soft kisses and love bites on his thighs whilst pulling down his boxers. "Oh-oh-"

Raphael gave Simon a wink and a sly look and slowly took his erection his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. Simon gasped and threaded his finger's in Raphael's hair, arching his back up.

Raphael moved his tongue around the head and back down again, he stroked Simon's thighs and then pressed hard, leaving crescent moons on the soft skin.

Simon was in paradise, and so close to cumming-

Raphael pulled off and Simon glared at him.

"What was that for?"

" _Ya verás_."

Raphael turned him over and kissed the back of his neck before pressing a finger inside him, gently.

The older of the two whispered affectionate words of encouragement, not wanting the other to suffer. " _Shhh…Relájate amor, soy yo, soy yo._ "

Simon could sort of understand what Raphael was saying, but even if he couldn't, he knew what his boyfriend meant by the tone of voice.

Raphael pressed a second finger in, scissoring and curling them, hitting Simon's prostate in the process, making the latter release a loud moan.

"There-there-"

Raphael then gently pulled his fingers out and turned Simon onto his back again, smiling gently.

" _Déjame amarte_ , Simon."

With those words, he pressed slowly into his lover, watching for signs of pain.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and Simon gave him a weak nod and inhaled deeply, letting himself grow used to the feeling.

Simon was shaking, overcome with feelings, and he sputtered a bit when he spoke. "Y-You can-m-move-already."

Raphael pulled out and pushed back in, biting his lip in pleasure. Simon felt so good, so tight around him…it was indescribable.

Simon on the other hand, couldn't stop staring into Raphael's eyes, couldn't look away from the mixture of love and lust that formed in his eyes, from how hungrily he stared down at him.

" _Dios mío_ Simon, you feel so good…"

Simon pulled Raphael down by his neck, pressing their lips together in an open mouthed kiss, a messy, sloppy one, moving their tongues together as Raphael thrusted hard, looking for Simon's prostate.

Simon suddenly whispered 'stop' into Raphael's mouth, and he stopped, asking wether he'd done something wrong.

"You were perfect, love. I'm just going to-"

Simon flipped them over so he was on top, and with his hands on either side of Raphael, he started moving up and down, a position new to both of them.

" _Así, así, no pares, no pares…_ " Raphael groaned, moving his hands to press into Simon's hips, using all his self restraint to not buck up into him.

Simon found his prostate and he choked on his own words because he wanted to shout the name of the Lord so badly.

"Oh my G-" Simon choked, but kept moving, hitting the same spot over and over, making his stomach twist into a familiar knot.

" _Tuyo, soy tuyo_ ," Raphael growled, not being able to restrain himself for longer, thrusting up into Simon, _hard_.

"Raphael, I'm going to-" The younger tried saying, holding it in for as long as possible. His bouncing was erratic now, but Raphael's thrusting was not.

" _Dilo_ ," Simon's lover whispered into his mouth, gripping his hair with one hand and his hip with the other. " _Repítelo. Grita mi nombre_."

Simon came undone, he exploded over both their stomachs whilst repeating _'Raphael'_ over, and over, and over. Raphael came at the same time, releasing inside Simon, wether it'd be by how beautiful Simon looked, the pleasure, or just hearing Simon repeat his name as he orgasmed, both of them being as close as they could be whilst they fell apart.

Simon pulled off, wincing at the feeling, and fell on the bed, exhasute, beside his boyfriend.

They took their time, panting, smiling in delight. Their hands linked together and Simon rolled his head to the side to see Raphael smiling back.

" _Te amo_."

"I love you too."

 **—-**

 **Translations**

 _Dios_ → God _Me vuelves loco_ → You drive me crazy Cálmate → Calm down _Ya verás_ → You'll see _Relájate amor, soy yo, soy yo_ → Relax, love, it's me, it's me _Déjame amarte_ → Let me love you _Dios mío_ → My God _Así, así, no pares, no pares_ → Like that, like that, don't stop, don't stop _Tuyo, soy tuyo_ → Yours, I'm yours _Dilo. Repítelo. Grita mi nombre_ → Say it. Repeat it. Yell my name _Te amo_ → I love you 


End file.
